Keluarga Berbencana: SIDE A
by Fvvn
Summary: Ada keluarga baru yang pindah ke rumah mewah yang disewa Kureto dengan harga miring—yang kepala keluarganya selalu sukses membuat otak dan orientasi Kureto yang lurus menjadi ikutan miring.


**Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayamandul**

 **Owari no Seraph milik Kagami Takaya/Yamamoto Yamato**

 **Rating T**

 **Warning: ficlet, Crossover AU, abstrak, suka-suka penulis**

 **Pair: JeanEre, KimiYuu, KureGure**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-00-**

 **Prolog**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengar-dengar rumah kosong di sebelah kontrakkan Jean ada yang sewa. Iris emas si kuda ronggeng menutup terbuka menyadari papan nomor kontak dan tulisan 'disewa' yang tergantung di depan pagar kini dicabut dari tempatnya. Jean jadi kepo dengan orang macam apa yang lebih suka menyewa rumah seharga 4M ketimbang membeli rumah kecil di pinggir kota.

Kalau harus jujur rumah kosong di sebelah kontrakkannya ini sesungguhnya jugalah milik si pemilik kontrakan yang tengah Jean tumpangi, yang sahamnya menjamur bagai jamur roti. Konon katanya—ia yang bernama—om Kureto ini masih punya apartemen satu lagi di daerah suburban, tapi karena urusan pekerjaan, akhirnya apartemen itu juga ia sewa dan sekarang Kureto tinggal di rumah yang telah dijadikannya juga sebagai kontrakan. Targetnya pun menyesuaikan dengan populasi paling major di daerah yang ia huni. Mahasiswa dan pegawai baru. Sungguh, mahluk yang oportunis, tidak bisa melihat ceruk nganggur barang sedikit.

Oke, Jean penasaran mengapa Kureto—kepala pemimpin perusahaan dagang sayur segar se-Jakarta yang juga memiliki tanah perkebunan seluas milik Ardiwilaga—yang terkenal perhitungan dan pamrih ke berbagai pihak tanpa pandang bulu dan ketiak tiba-tiba saja menyewakan rumah 4M kepada seseorang dengan harga sewa banting 2 juta perbulan. Sungguh sangat mencurigakan!

Dari induksi yang Jean tarik, ia pikir si penyewa ini pastilah orang yang mengenal Kureto luar-dalam—atau minimal, ada hubungan kuat dengannya sehingga ia berani menerima tawaran seabu-abu itu begitupun dengan Kureto yang berani menawarkan harga semerugikan itu. Karena dilihat dari sisi manapun juga, jika Jean berada di pihak si penyewa, sudah pasti ia menolak mentah dan mencari tempat sewa lain daripada ia menyesal dan telat menyadari intensi murni Kureto yang diam-diam mengincar ginjal dan isi tubuhnya untuk dijual di pasar gelap sebagai tebusan dari kenikmatan fasilitas rumah mewah yang tak seberapa dibanding Surga milik sang Ilahi.

Hari itu, di senja yang hangat, suara klakson mobil terdengar di depan pagar rumah dan membuat pintu utama di kontrakkan Jean terbuka lebar, serta merta. Jean yang masih sibuk memotong kayu-kayu balsa di teras dengan wajah kotak, terlonjak melihat Kureto yang berlari keluar dengan kesetanan dan menerjang seseorang yang juga baru keluar dari mobilnya dengan wajah memberengut tidak senang.

"Oh Gurenku, biar kubawakan tasmu!"

"Minggir, sialan! Aku menolak untuk menambah hutang-hutangku lebih dari ini, oke?"

"Ah~ jangan begitu, sayang. Aku tidak memintamu untuk membayarku sepeserpun atas kebaikan ini~"

"Gratis? rumah ini kusewa dengan uang lho?"

"Oh tentu saja, tentu saja. Tapi aku sanggup menggratiskan biaya sewamu, sebenarnya." Jean membelalak tidak percaya pada pendengarannya yang sehat wal'afiat, "Asal kamu sudah menandatangani surat nikah kita terlebih dahulu."

 _HOEK_

Sekarang Jean membelalak dengan fakta bahwa Kureto tetaplah seekor buaya oportunis yang tidak bisa melihat ceruk nganggur barang sedikit.

Guren mendelik ilfil—positif. Tapi masih bersikeras untuk menjaga sikap karena ketergantungannya (yang merupakan kemalangan) dengan Kureto yang serba punya. Tapi Guren jelas tidak segan untuk menjaga jarak dari gerayangan-gerayangan tangan Kureto yang tidak peduli amal dan dosa. Bagaimana pun ia tahu mana batas teman yang meminta tolong dan penjilat yang memohon.

"Oi bocah-bocah! Turun dan bantu aku memindahkan barang-barang kalian!"

Suara lantang itu kemudian membuat fokus Jean beralih kepada dua sosok lainnya yang keluar dari mobil di sayap kanan dan kiri dalam waktu yang bersamaan, "Oi bapak tua, bisa nggak manggil anakmu sendiri dengan panggilan yang lebih enak didengar?"

"Berisik kamu, item! kalau mau makan cepat angkat barang-barangmu dan diam."

"Urgh. Aku ngga item dasar orangtua payah!"

Kureto terpahat di tempat, berencana untuk tetap kul namun _fail_ maksimal melihat dua mahluk lucu setinggi tunas-tunas pisang dengan warna kulit bersebrangan mengelilingi Guren yang bagaikan induk semang, "Guren, sejak kapan kamu punya anak? kamu ngga pernah bilang kalau udah nikah?"

"Oi! Berhenti pegang-pegang, sialan! Memangnya aku nggak bisa punya anak setelah menandatangani surat adopsi?!"

"OH?"

wajah Kureto kembali cerah layaknya matahari pagi.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:** Sebenernya ini AU setengahnya hasil pemikiran Lightmaycry juga. OTP dia kuregure dan suka Jeanere, OTP gue Jeanere dan suka Kuregure, jadilah kita bikin AU Crossover dimana Eren anaknya Guren, dan Jean (harusnya) anaknya Kureto lol. featuring Yuu yang juga anak Guren dan Kimizuki yang (seharusnya juga) anak Kureto. Iya kita juga ngeship KimiYuu. Keliatan banget sih ini tiga-tiganya kapal hobi gelut.

tapi disini gue nulis Jean sebagai orang yang cuman ngontrak aja di kontrakan Kureto. well, bisa sih nanti gue tambahin kalo Jean ini tipe yang prideful dan ngga suka dikasihani jadi di kontrakkan bapak (angkatnya) sekalipun dia tetep pengen bayar uang sewa.

yah itupun kalo gue ada waktu buat nerusin wkwk. ini sengaja ditaro cuman supaya ketikannya ngga ilang sih :')


End file.
